1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control technology for a liquid crystal display device, and particularly to a liquid crystal display device control circuit and a liquid crystal display system, which control display on a liquid crystal display device including a liquid crystal panel and a backlight.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device using a liquid crystal panel is used for a cellular phone, a video camera and the like. A transmittance of liquid crystal is changed per pixel by applying a voltage thereto while emitting light from a backlight to be incident onto a liquid crystal panel, whereby the liquid crystal panel displays an image.
A power consumption of the liquid crystal display device including the liquid crystal panel largely depends on a power consumption by a drive current of the backlight. Therefore, a method is proposed, which adjusts brightness of the backlight in response to a battery residual amount, and reduces the power consumption of the backlight.
However, when the brightness of the backlight is lowered by reducing the drive current and so on, then brightness of the image displayed on the liquid crystal panel is lowered and a screen of the liquid crystal panel darkens though the power consumption of the liquid crystal display device can be reduced.